Spirit
by silver-rhapsody
Summary: Laurel and Celina are staying with the blitz team for now, but when they get into a battle with the backdraft so suddenly suspions arise. PLEASE R&R! This is my first fic so please write on what should be changed, etc.
1. FireSpirit request

"Come over here everybody" Steve Tarous yelled so everyone would come in. "We have a battle request." He had a grin on his face. Ever since they joined the S-class, Doc would love to go into battle seeing all the different zoids of the S-class members.  
  
"Battle." Bit said holding up his hand to yawn. Ever since they had gotten into the S-class Bit had gotten WAY to over confident. Brad and Leena sighed. Half of Bit's wins after the cup had been flukes.  
  
"Bit," Brad moaned at him. "don't get cocky, half your wins were flukes you know." Bit looked hurt then mad.  
  
"You heard him, your being a sore winner!" Leena said, with a look daring him to say different. Bit, Leena, and Brad sat down. Bit mumbling about 'not flukes'. Jamie opening his new computer database (With a grin on his face). "Jamie who are we up against?"  
  
"Were up against the the FireSpirit team." Jamie said sighing as he read there profiles.  
  
"Oh boy, FireSpirit team I'm so scared!" Bit said. Which earned him everyone's glares. "What did I say?" He said confused. The team didn't sound so tough. Everyone sighed at Bit. Who was jumping to conclusions again.  
  
"Bit," Leena sighed shaking her head. "Read their profile." She pulled him over to the computer desk. Two warrior team: Laurel & Celina. Two zoids: Spirit & Firestreak. Rank: S-class. Seemed normal enough. He looked up at Leena. "Keep reading." She told Bit. Started one year ago. The two zoid team has always fought together. Bit stopped. Never lost match. 45-0 (AN: I don't know if this is how many battles it takes to get to the S- class! Just a guess ^-^)  
  
"Oh...." Bit said realizing this team must be very strong. They all sighed.  
  
"We can't take them on," Brad paused. "not now anyway." Brad was right, with all the wasted ammo Leena had used up they barely had any left. It didn't matter to Leena, she had still taken out two guys last week and didn't care if she had used all of her ammo in the battle. "Which means Leena and me can battle." Sighing because Leena had went into his ShadowFox's ammo stock. "That means that only Jamie and Bit could battle them." Just then Doc came in from playing with his models.  
  
"Dad!" Leena cried. There was a model on the floor and he tripped on it. He grabbed onto the desk hitting the 'accept' button. "NOOOOOO." They all cried. Doc started to whine. He had broken his new ShadowFox model. They all sighed.  
  
"That's fine with me anyway." Bit said "I'd like to see someone try to stop me." They all sighed. They knew Bit's luck/skill couldn't even help him now. They would have to plan. Jamie really sighed this would be a tough battle. He knew he would become the Wild Eagle again. 


	2. Battle's and booboos

The Hovercargo started to drive up to the battlefield. "Well this works to our advantage." Jamie said observing the area. He looked around. "Wow, this is the perfect battle ground for air and land type zoids." he mumbled to himself. He wondered what they were up to.  
  
"We'll be rooting for ya." Leena said giving them both a thumbs up. Brad nodding. They ran to the launch deck. Jamie launching first. He shot up into mid-air, still high enough to not be attacked by a land zoid, low enough to still see the judge.  
  
"Go Liger" Bit yelled the way he always did. He figured he could always go back to change armor if he had to. He probably should have used another but he didn't care. Bit looked around. He couldn't see them. They were hiding, he figured. "Jamie any sight of them." Bit said over the intercom.  
  
"No." Jamie replied. "But here comes the judge." He figured they were hiding.  
  
"Battle approved. Battle approved. Area scanned. Battle mode 0995. Ready fight." The judge waved his hand and they were off. Bit started to look around Jamie did the same. The area was perfect, trees to hide in and lots of room for hand to hand.  
  
"Yes, he's falling for it." Laurel said. She told Celina it would be better if they came earlier to hide. She heard of the Liger 0. It sounded from the reports that it was a great zoid. She wanted to get into a good battle for awhile. Her and Spirit, a type of saberfang, were undeafted. She stopped and snapped back to reality. "Just as soon as he gets into the plain he's mine." Laurel said snapping back to battle. She jumped and yelled "Silver Spirit Claw". Her claw glowed a silverish color. And hit the Liger on his front arm.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Bit yelled. In defense though he shot the bottom of her back foot. Barely touching the zoid though. He ran forward. He was going to get in under her.  
  
"Not so fast." Laurel said. He had charged her. Laurel and Bit clashed. Both cat type zoids clashed together. Rats. She got hit. He had hit her on her side, not very hard but enough to slow her movement. She ran back turned around and used her shot gun. Bit was out. She sighed, that had been close.  
  
"Awww, man" Bit whined. "Jamie I'm down."  
  
"I'm NOT JAMIE!" The Wild Eagle sounded very mad. "I'm the WILD EAGLE!" Whatever, this girl is good. He kept losing her and he had lost altitude. "Gotcha little lady." He smirked. He was right on her tail.  
  
"Not so fast." Celina smiled and blushed as she looped around the Wild Eagle. "Whose got who?" Celina pushed her shot gun button. "Laurel, mission accomplished." She paused and told the Wild Eagle over her comm. "And I'm not a little lady!" She landed next to were Spirit was.  
  
The Wild Eagle ejected returning to Jamie as he landed to the ground. Celina landed. Both Bit and Jamie were crying (anime style).  
  
"The battle is over. The battle is over the winner is the FireSpirit team." Both zoids cockpits opened. The two girls high fived. Bit gawked, they were both really cute. He popped opened his cockpit and hopped out of the Liger. The girl tossed out a med-kit at the other one. She hopped out and ran over to Jamie to see if he had gotten cut or anything. Then the other hopped out and smiled at Bit.  
  
"Congrats." She smirked at Bit. He seemed confused. Laurel explained. "No one has ever put more then a slash in my zoid" Bit looked over to the side of her zoid. He had made a deep enough cut that you could even see the side wires. There was a sound of wires broken from each zoids. "I'm Laurel" she put out her hand to shake.  
  
"Bit." He shook her hand. She started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Bit said with his goofy smile on.  
  
"Everyone who's ever been in this Class knows about you." It didn't seem he knew about his fame. She was a little confused herself, she had to ask. "You didn't know did you?" Bit shook his head, not knowing he was so popular. He corrected himself him and Liger. He thought back, he would never be here if the Liger wasn't his zoid. Laurel made him snap back when she yelled. "Hey Celina how is he?"  
  
"Just a cut on the leg." Celina yelled back. She looked up at Jamie and asked. "What happened to the Wild Eagle?" She looked back at the medi-kit and took out a long bandage. Then she wrapped it around Jamie's cut.  
  
"He's gone for awhile." Jamie said with a sigh. Celina looked up at him confused. "Long story." He answering her look. " He watched her as she went back to work on his leg. "How did you learn all this?" Laurel and Bit walked up to them.  
  
"Celina's mom is a nurse." Laurel said. "She learn all the ways to clean cuts, treat things, and all that before we both left to become pilots." Celina nodded. Laurel faced Bit. "Can we spend the night with you and your team?" She sweat dropped and looked over to the zoids. "We need to fix our zoids" She paused. "We can fix yours to. If you want" Celina agreed. Bit and Jamie looked at their zoids. Jamie's wing had been cracked and it's leg had it's wires sticking out. While Bit's Liger had a slash on it's front leg and back.  
  
"It's okay with...ow!" Jamie said trying to get up. Realizing now that the cut was worse.  
  
"Come on Jamie" Bit whined. Jamie stood up enough so Bit and he could slowly walk to his Liger.  
  
"Well take that as a yes." Celina ran back to the Firestreak. Laurel did the same. Some how they got all the zoids back into the Hovercargo. They all walked up to the control room. When Celina and Laurel got in they thanked the Blitz team for letting them stay the night. Then Bit and Brad help Jamie sit down. The girl's talked about the latest zoid matches and rifle's for zoids. (I wonder who started that? ^-^) Then Doc came over and asked how the two had been damaged. He was half depressed half mad that they had gotten beat.  
  
"It's okay." Laurel came over to Doc. " Were going to fix them for you we even have a helper now." She smiled help was always needed when fixing a zoid. Leena volunteered to help. They had gotten to the base and unloaded. They girls were gone. Doc was still drooling on who awesome the two zoids were. The guys decided to hit the sack. 


	3. Tune up for the Blitz team

"Leena which way is it to the garage, I don't remember." Laurel said. Leena pointed to the right.  
  
"But we keep our tools in here so,..." Leena said being cut off when Laurel rushed in and started throwing tools around. Leena put up her hand to stop her. When Celina pushed her head back down and nodded. "Okay." She looked back at Laurel wondering how she could pick out tools so fast and actually know what she was even picking. Leena laughed.  
  
"No not this, this will work, uh maybe. This looks promising." Laurel said searching through the toolboxes. She then stood up and nodded that she was ready. All three then took a left and went right to were all the zoids were. "Come on." Laurel motioned them both to come over to the Gunsniper. Celina followed pulling Leena's hand to make her come faster.  
  
"I thought we were fixing the damaged zoids." Leena asked puzzled. Celina turned to her and smiled.  
  
"It does need to be fixed." Celina grinned at this. Being on the road and having to fix your own zoids will make you catch the little things. She waved Leena over and showed her the little slash marks and other things that needed to be fixed.  
  
"We can also raise your performance with a tune up. If your willing to work a little." She smiled at this, that was the catch. "Were are the main units?" Laurel asked her. Leena walked under her zoid and pointed to a hatch by the left leg. Laurel and Celina followed. Then while Laurel popped open the hatch, Celina turned on a flashlight.  
  
"Come over here Leena." Celina called for her to come so she could see what they were doing. They plucked an pulled at some wires. Leena nodded in understanding. They closed the hatch. Walking over to the slash on the leg.  
  
"What did that just do anyway?" Leena asked understanding what they did not why.  
  
"Laurel probably just raised your total performance up 20%." Celina said proud of her partner. Laurel blushed at this.  
  
"It probably wasn't that good." She sighed. Celina made such a fuss over her mechanic skills. It did help on the road though, she argued with herself. Leena smile was from side to side. Then Celina and her showed how to fix the slashes. Leena hopped into her zoid.  
  
She then turned and asked still grinning, "Can you guys hit the switch over there? I just want to see if your tune-up helped.". Laurel ran over to hit the switch while Celina moved onto the ShadowFox. Then after the garage door had been closed part-way so it wasn't as cold Laurel went over to help on the Shadowfox. Then she hoped into the cockpit and looked around till she found what she was looking for while Celina was fixing dents.  
  
"Look Cel, I'm going to open the smoke screen vent, so could ya move out of the way." Laurel pushed the button fast enough so she couldn't get away. Celina though fell for it, and was just a few seconds to late. Laurel started to laugh so hard that Celina got mad and got some on her.  
  
"Whose dirty now Laurel?" She laughed at her, but both shrugged it off though and fixed the smoke screen. They both went down for another surprise at the hatch. For when they opened it there was an oil spill. Now both of their arms were covered in oil.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" they both screamed at once. They both started to slip. They had gotten the Shadowfox covered in oil. Both sighed. They knew they would have to wash they zoid now. They cleaned up with a little grumbling. Somehow they finished the Fox without getting dirty again.  
  
"Thank goodness were done! That took toooooo long! I hope they like the improvements." Laurel sighed and sat down for a break. Looking back to the fox and where Leena had run out so fast.  
  
"Yeah, but you know that they will." Answering both questions Celina sat down with Laurel on some chairs. "You know Leena did." They both giggled, Leena had torn out of the hanger so fast in her Gunsniper, and she would of torn off the door if she wasn't as tired from fixing her zoid.  
  
"Come on, back to work." She tapped a moaning Celina on the shoulder. "THIS part will be easy." They both smiled. Celina knew Laurel meant they could work on her zoid. More both air zoids. She knew it would be easy to work on both the Raynos and Firestreak at the same time because they would need the same tools. The Firestreak didn't nee much so they fixed up the dents and moved on. The Raynos would be hard thought. "Celina did you really need too damage the zoid that much to win?" She was really disgusted, she had chopped off basically all of the wing.  
  
"Oppsie....." She sounded really sorry. Laurel shook her head. 'Poor Jamie. No wonder he looked like he was going to cry. The zoid was almost not worth repairing. But hey, in the S-class nothing is ever lost. She thought. She had only seen a full wing repair done once. She shrugged. Here goes nothing.  
  
"Come on," Laurel said to try to comfort Celina. "it can be fixed." She perked up. "We need to lift the wing up and apply......." They went on till the wing looked as if it was all band-aided up. The started to work on the Liger when. "Hey Cel....." She looked over and Celina was asleep over by the Raynos. She felt so tired herself. But she needed to fin.... she thought as she fell to sleep on the back of the Liger.  
  
Brad walked in on them a few minutes later. "Well would you look at that." Brad said from the door. He was leaning on the door and his grin on. "Hey Bit and Jamie!" The two boys sleepily got out from the living room to were Brad was. Jamie rubbing his eye, Bit yawning. "Take Laurel and Celina to their guest rooms." He pointed to the two sleeping girls.  
  
"Why can't you do it!" Bit yelled at Brad. Brad gave him one of those 'if you don't do it you'll be sorry' looks. Then he walked over to his Shadowfox looking at what the two had done. He had a huge grin like Leena's on. "Fine." Bit grumbled. He walked over to his Liger. While Jamie walked over to his Raynos.  
  
When he got closer he saw what they did. "Hey no more scratches, and look the guns have been reloaded." He smirked as he climbed up the back of the zoid. He picked up Laurel and brushed away a piece of hair from her face. "Thanks." he whispered in her ear. He looked back at her. She was really cute, even if she was a little dirty from working on their zoids.  
  
"Your welcome." she mumbled back as she dozed back to sleep. Bit smiled.  
  
"Come on Bit," Jamie told him. "follow me." He lead Bit to the two guest rooms. He then pointed to the room for Laurel. Bit walked into the room and put Laurel down on to the bed. While Jamie did the same for Celina. Jamie walked out of the room closing the door softly behind him, then walking out into the hallway Bit following.  
  
"I can't believe how much work they did on our zoids." Bit yawned looking back. "I mean they did a total over haul on your Raynos." The Blitz team thought they wouldn't even be able to salvage the zoid parts. Yet the two almost made it as good as new. His Liger looked like it just had a major tune up and cleaning.  
  
"I know." Jamie yawned. "But right now, I have to hit the sack. After today's battle I can't do much else." Bit nodded. So they both went off to their rooms and went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Everyone wake up and report to the living area." Doc's voice rang thought the intercom. Somehow the Blitz team got up and went to the living area. Only to find Doc, Celina, and Laurel dressed, up, and ready and waiting on the couch.  
  
"This better be good dad." Leena mumbled at her father. He nodded reassuring her.  
  
"Well first we have a battle request." He handed Jamie the papers. He read the paper but looked up at the Doc.  
  
"Nice, Doc but this battle is for five zoids and we only have four." Everyone but Laurel and Celina looked up at Taurous. With a strange glare.  
  
"That brings us to our second bit of news." He motioned the two to come over. "We have two new members." There was quite a few glances of confusion from the members. Laurel stepped up to explain.  
  
"Me and Celina talked it over and we decided we like it here, and if you don't mind we would like to explain." There was a sudden explosion of yells from the hovercargo. 


End file.
